Flying Without Wings
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Finally Final..Odeio finais..Fico muito BLEAGH!Mas já devem imaginar o meu HAPPY END..carta finalmente entregue, casais felizes, e mais casais!..minha 1 fict!Estilo RPG MedievalCDZ..Homenagem à minha imooto..
1. Chapter 1

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Minha 1° Fict..Eu gosto de detalhes..E gosto q todos entendam minha imaginação podre..

Estilo RPG, mudei as personalidades de alguns personagens..enton, plix..não me bombardeim..Como disse..Saint Seiya nw me pertence..nem suas personalidades..Homenagem à minha imooto Mika, Emyn e Nicky, sairam de um jogo de RPG q jogávamos..Eu era Nicky e Mika a Emyn..Espero que curtam..

**Personagens:**

**Emyn:**elfa maga,alegre e sonhadora..tbm sonâmbula.."¬¬-isso lhe gera problemas..

_aparência:_alta,nos seus 1.75cm,longos e vermelhos cabelos sempre soltos, franja comprida,olhos turquesa,magra..

_roupas:_botas baixa de franja até o tornozelo verde,um vestido-túnica até um pouco acima da bota marrom claro,com franjas na parte dos ombros e manga comprida e uma manta cinza..

_habilidades:_magia e manejo de flechas;

_armas:_usa um cajado de madeira nw mto longo(70 cm +ou-) com uma pedra azul na ponta,usa magias naturais ou seja,os elementos da natureza(àgua,fogo,vento,trovão)..como a Lulu!tbm usa flechas..

Emyn é meia irmã de Nicky por parte de mãe..após a morte do pai de Nicky..sua mãe(elfa-maga) se casou com um elfo legítimo..assim nascendo Emyn..Sempre de bom humor e protegendo(será?)sua irmã..é exímia maga..bonita..balança o coração de um certo elfo marinho..e ficará dividida por um outro amor..

**Nicky WindCat:**meia elfa,ladra e guerreira,esquentada,sádica(respondona as x ou com humor negro..) e aventureira..atrapalhada as x..

_aparência:_alta 1.70,magra,cabelos dourados, longos presos em um rabo de cavalo e um pouco de franja longa jogada no rosto e olhos violeta escuro

_roupas:_bota baixa de franja até o joelho marrom,calça lycra(parece + uma meia-calça)verde-musgo,uma saia-short curta marrom e uma blusa do tipo elfo com franja e gola meio alta marrom,uma adaga presa à perna e uma manta cinza

_habilidades:_de ladra,escalar,furtar,abrir portas e trancas,desamarrar nós,luta corporal e com armas de corte leves e pesadas..e tbm flechas

_armas:_Uma espada longa e leve presa na cintura, várias facas escondidas, arco e flecha nas costas e uma adaga de seu pai presa à perna.

Nicky é uma semi-elfa..meia irmã de Emyn e meia-irmã de Siegfried..Filha de ladrão ladra é..assim é seu lema..mas é uma ladra branca..ou seja..nw rouba por roubar,mas se tiver motivos..além de q só usa o título de ladra pra usar suas habilidades aprendidas através do pai..Tm um espírito aventureiro e é mto cabeça quente(como diz Emyn),além de ter humor negro..

**Kamus:**humano,clérigo-alquimista,tímido,sério e inteligente

_roupas:_roupas de clérigo?nem sei como eles se vestem..nw usa armadura..e uma bolsa-carteiro com seus brinquedinhos..

_habilidades:_alquimista de 1°q..tbm mto habilidoso com armas de corte pesadas e luta corporal.

_armas:_espadas longas e leves e suas esféras alquimistas, pequenas bolas (tamanho de uma bola de basebol) de vidro, feitas por ele, cria elementos apartir da alquimia, ex:_Smoke Sphere-_globo de vidro com uma fumaça dentro, ao ser jogada ao chão ,quebra e cria uma fumaça que cega o oponente, _Misty Sphere_-parecida com a smoke sphere, só q cria névoa..

Kamus nw é clérigo por q gosta..é pq foi criado por padres..nw sabe quem eram seus pais..sabe apenas q morreram doentes..Tem como melhor amigo Milo,q é seu total oposto..vai enfrentar seus sentimentos..

**Milo:**humano,bardo,palhaço e mulherengo

_roupas:_as q os bardos usam(bota at-e o joelho,calça e blusa parecida com os elfos)..com direito à capa vermelha e chapéu..

_habilidades:_músical..usa música para lutar..toca um bandolim..tbm bom lutador corporal e com armas de corte leves

_armas:_seu bandolim, pequenas lâminas(tipo as cartas de Gambit).

Milo é o caçula de 10 irmãs..sofreu nas mãos de seu pai,q maltratava sua mãe..saindo de casa ainda pequeno e aprendendo artes dos bardos na estrada..por isso é mulherengo..nw maltrata as mulheres ao contrário do pai..vive sempre atrás de um rabo-de-saia..na verdade..tem medo de amar..

**Shaka:**elfo,guerreiro,meio lerdo,simpático

_roupas:_no melhor estilo Légolas

_habilidades:_arco e flecha,luta corporal,luta com arma de corte pesado e leve

_armas:_duas espadas nas costas, uma longa e leve e outra pesada, adagas e arco e flecha.

Shaka adora provocar Nicky e vive brigando com ela..talvez por terem crescidos juntos(2 anos + velho) ou por sentir outra coisa q nega..

É amigo de Siegfried tbm..lerdo pra processar idéias..É ótimo guerreiro.filho de elfos respeitados..sem mto coments sobre ele..

**Siegfried:**humano,guerreiro,lerdo,desesperado e regente de Green-Forrest

_roupas:_parecidas com o Shaka

_habilidades:_luta corporal e luta com armas de corte pesados e leves..e um pouco de habilidade de ladrão

Siegfried é meio irmão de Nicky..nw quis seguir a carreira do pai..q era como Nicky..ladrão branco-aposentado..

Agora Siegfried é líder da vila onde vivem e vive um amor platônico -correspondido mas como é lerdo o suficiente(deve ser o cabelo.."¬¬) nw percebe por Hilda de Polaris..É um bom líder e guerreiro tbm..

**Julian Solo:**elfo marinho,orgulhoso e apaixonado por Emyn

_roupas:_parecidas com q ele usa em cdz qdo era humano

_habilidades:_luta com armas de corte pesado e esgrima

Julian Solo é príncipe de Atlantis..elfo-marinho orgulhoso por ter o + belo reino..

É apaixonado de carteirinha por Emyn, mas se mostra juso e de bom coração, qdo o assunto é a felicidade de seu amor..adora festas e luxo.

Há outros, mas nw é necessário descrevê-los, esses são os principais, ou aqueles que tenho q dar ênfase..

**Cenários**

Pra poderem entender melhor os lugares..os cenários onde eles vão passar..

_**Avalla**_

Metrópole, bares,casas de jogos e hotéis. Há também um templo, onde viveu kamus, habitada por humanos e animais domésticos.

_**Hopea**_

Uma cidade-vila sobre as árvores, altas árvores e alguns arbustos baixos, habitada por elfos, humanos e semi-elfos, e animais silvestres.

_**Mozoroff Forrest**_

Floresta, árvores baixas e arbustos, habitada por animais silvestres.

_**Death Forrest**_

Árvores altas que formam uma mata fechada e escura, lodo.habitada por animais perigosos e alguns ladrões.

_**Mordor**_

Nem preciso explicar muito, lugar rochoso e perigoso, clima seco e quente, há um vulcão no meio e o único caminho.O vulcão tem uma galeria no meio.., habitado por orcs e morcegos.

_**Amazone's Ville**_

Bambusal e no meio um campo com flores(onde as amazonas moram).Habitado por druidas amazonas.

_**Leonia e Centauria**_

Campo aberto com algumas baixas árvores frutíferas, há o castelos dos príncipes, um belo castelo medieval no meio do campo e outras pequenas casas em volta, voltada ao plantio e à pastagem.Habitada por humanos e animais campestres.

_**Atlantis**_

Talvez o reino mais vasto e belo, o castelo do príncipe fica dentro de uma espécie de globo de cristal, usam teletransporte por uma bolha para atravessarem de uma cidade para outra ou para irem à superfície.O castelo fica no maior globo, cheio de corais e conchas enormes, o castelo é feito de coral colorido.Hebitado por elfos-marinhos e animais marinhos.

_**Asgard**_

Frio frio frio..Gelo gelo gelo, não preciso dizer mais nada!Cidade portuária, a mansão da princes fica no topo do morro, uma bela mansão branca.habitada por humanos e animais polares.

Nesse capítulo..escrevi apenas sobre os personagens e o cenário por onde eles vão passar..na próxima..começa a histórias..

'-d


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Agora sim, a história!Postei antes os personagens e cenários, para nw precisar explicar detalhadamente tudo..rsrs..Curtam agora a história pra valer..

_**Partida**_

**Em algum lugar de Avalla, fim de madrugada,fim da farra, uma 4 da manhã..**

Um rapaz é jogado pra fora de um bar...

-Não volte mais aqui seu baderneiro!-gritava o dono do bar, um senhor alto e gordo, aparentando uns 50 anos, barbudo..

-Hunph!Não queria voltar mesmo!Só tem mulheres fúteis aí!-resmungava o rapaz que fora jogado, agora arrumando seu chapéu e tirando o pó das roupas..

-O que andou aprontando Milo?-Disse outro rapaz se aproximando desse, aparentava uns 22 anos..a mesma idade de Milo.

-Não fiz nada!O velho não gostou que falei com sua garçonete..-retrucou Milo desviando o olhar..

-Conversou é?Sei sei..-Disse o outro levantando uma sombrancelha.

-O que foi?Só disse que era bonita!Só não sabia que ela tinha um namorado!-disse Milo naturalmente.

-"¬¬-Kamus

-Precisa arranjar uma mulher também Kamus!

-C-como!-Disse Kamus assustado e vermelho.-Sou um clérigo!Não diga besteiras!-Virando o rosto e começando a caminhar.

-Nunca te proibiram de deixar a batina!Sabe muito bem oque Dohko disse!-Disparou Milo.

De certo modo ele tinha razão..O mestre de Kamus, Dohko, havia lhe dito q podia largar a sina de clérigo quando achasse melhor..

-Vamos embora!-Disse Kamus irritado.

-Tá fugindo da conversa é?Por ac..-Parou Milo de repente de falar parecendo procurar algo.

-O que foi?Perdeu algo Milo?

-Meu bandolim..esqueci no bar..Dro..-Foi interrompido por uma bandolada(nw sei como se fala..jogaram um bandolim na sua cara!é isso ")..

-E leve sua tralha junto!-Disse furioso e vermelho o dono do bar!

-Au!Essa doeu..esta bem Milo?-Perguntou Kamus, se segurando para não rir..E se aproximando..

-Stop!-Milo estende a mão em sinal para não se aproximar e com a outra mão no rosto, se levanta e começa a caminhar..

Seguido por Kamus e deixam Avalla para trás,Kamus ainda da uma última olhada e suspira, ele vive em Avalla desde pequeno, qdo fora encontrado por Dohko e outros clérigos perto da cidade, caminhando sozinho e com fome.Seus pais haviam morrido de uma doença, fora isso não sabe nada de seu passado..

"_Adeus Avalla,um dia voltarei..Mestre Dohko,obrigado por tudo.."_

E caminham pra fora da cidade..Ainda tinham mto chão, bem agora eram andarilhos, sem casa sem rumo, foi isso que escolheram e não se arrependiam disso..

-Sabe Kamus..-interrompe Milo.

-Hun?-Kamus responde com uma cara abobada.

-Você precisa mesmo arrumar uma mulher!Não sabe oque esta perdendo!-Diz Milo com a cara um pouco vermelha, se aproximando e colocando a mão no ombro de Kamus.

-Não quero discutir isso com você!-Virou-se Kamus caminhando mais rápido.

-Ei!-Corre Milo atrás.

E assim os dois novos viajantes andam pela trilha e caminham para um nova vida!Ainda discutindo é claro!"

**Não muito longe dali, em Hopea..**

Um par de olhos violeta se abrem, olha para o teto e depois para os lados, um quarto bem arrumado..bichinhos espalhados pelos cantos, estava em seu quarto..

"_Hora de partir.._"-Pensava enquanto se levantava..

Olhou para a janela aberta e vê uma elfa de longos e flamejantes cabelos q se moviam com a brisa..ela olhava pela janela e parecia estar em outro mundo..

-Não dormiu Emyn?-Pergunta a garota dos olhos violeta, amarrando em um rabo de cavalo seus longos e dourados cabelos lisos..

-Hun?Banana?Zzzzz...

-"¬¬..Ta dormindo..Esqueci q elfos não dormem..apenas meditam, descansam suas mentes..mas Emyn..pra mim ela é sonânbula..-disse, acabando de se vestir suas botas, com franjas até o joelho, e se olhando no espelho, vestia uma meia-calça verde musgo por baixo de um short curto e uma blusa com franjas em volta do ombro(típica roupa de ladrões)..Sim sim, ela era uma ladra!Mas não daqueles mau-caráter q roubam por diversão, ela apenas sabia a arte de ladrões porque seu pai fora um,um ladrão arrependido q fundou Hopea, uma vila onde elfos e humanos vivem em harmonia..Assim conhecera sua mãe,e assim nascera ela..

-Nicky!Acordou?-Disse a elfa ruiva,esfregando seus enormes olhos turquesa..-Já me arrumo!

-Não estou com pressa..-observando uma adaga em suas mãos, era bem feita, com um dragão enrolado em seu corpo e rubis em seus olhos..

"_Pai, onde quer que esteja, sei que sentirá orgulho de mim_.."

-Queria terconhecido melhor seu pai..Eu tinha apenas 5 anos..não me lembro muito dele..-Disse Emyn, colocando as mãos no ombro de Nicky..

-Talvez eu também seria filha dele!-Sorri Emyn..

-Seu pai também é legal!Ainda bem que temos a mesma mãe!Ainda bem que seu pai não quis matar o meu quando soube que nossa mãe estava grávida de mim..-Nicky coçava a cabeça..

-Parece q foi na despedida de solteira de mamãe..eles estavam bêbados..não há como culpá-los não é?-Sorria Emyn..

-Tem razão..Que família doida temos!-Riram juntas..

-Vamos Nicky?Logo logo irá amanhecer..-Olhava Emyn pela janela..

-Tem razão..-Disse Nicky, pegando Emyn pelo braço e pulando a janela..Ah sim..é que Hopea é uma cidade feita sobre as árvores,então..

-Ahhhhhhhhrrrrgggggg!-O grito de Emyn ecoou..

As duas chegaram em segurança ao chão, Nicky parecia um gato e caiu agaichada..Emyn não teve muita sorte e caiu de bunda..

-Oops..desculpe Emyn..esqueci q não gostava de pular pela janela, mas é que não queria cruzar com Siegfried..-Desculpava-se Nicky..

-Ui ai!não têm problemas..mas você têm que me ensinar a cair em pé!Sorte q meu vestido parece um pára-quedas..-Levantava-se Emyn, passando a mão na bunda..

-Mas porquê não usou seu cajado?-Perguntou Nicky, enquanto caminhavam..

-É q o "wind" ta meio fraco..tenho q treinar..-Disse Emyn verificando o cajado..Um belo cajado, não muito grande, de madeira, meio torcido e com uma safira na ponta..

Caminhavam para fora da vila, ainda olharam para trás..Tinham um longo caminho, iriam para Asgard!No extremo norte..Hilda, a princesa daquele gélido país iria completar 24 anos e havia convidado muitas pessoas,incluindo elas..e Siegfried, irmão de Nicky, ele era humano, e veio com seu pai à vila ainda pequeno, não conhecia sua mãe, mas não se importava, era um exímio guerreiro, mas um pouco atrapalhado, tinha um amor platônico por Hilda de Polaris, mandara Nicky e Emyn em seu lugar, não queria cruzar seus olhos com os de Hilda..

-Por onde iremos?-Perguntava Emyn entusiasmada.

-Deixa-me ver..-Disse Nicky, pegando um mapa em seu bolso..

-Sairemos de Hopea, atravessaremos a floresta de Morozoff, atravessaremos as montanhas de Mordor(sim,sim tenho surpresa ai!muhauhauahauahauahaurisada malígna), depois sairemos em Leonia e Centauria, depois a floresta das Amazonas, iremos até a praia, e entraremos em Atlantis, depois de arravessar os mares, chegaremos à Asgard!

-A-atlantis?-gaguejou Emyn..

-Sim porque?Algum problema?-Perguntou Nicky.

-N-nada, não tem problemas..mas err..não têm outro caminho?-Emyn respondeu vermelha que nem um tomate.

-É que esse e o único caminho e o mais rápido, e Julian sempra dá ótimas festas!-Responde Nicky com um brilho nos olhos..Ela adora festas!

-"-Emyn..

Enquanto isso em Hopea..

Alguém observava pela janela..

"_Nem se despediu_.._Que irmã desnaturada..Será que não ta aprontando nada?"_

-Preocupado Sieg?-Uma sombra estava encostado à porta..

-Um pouco Shaka..-responde Siegfried, ainda olhando para fora.

-Porque não quer ir à festa?Não é perigoso deixar duas meninas andando sozinha?Se bem que não posso dizer que Nicky seje bem uma menina.."¬¬...-Shaka responde como se tivesse em maus pensamentos..

-Tem razão!É perigoso deixá-las sozinhas..Vai você com elas Shaka!-Disse Siegfried batendo uma mão fechada na palma da outra..

-E-eu?Porque eu?Vai você!-Responde Shaka dando um pulo!

-Tenho coisas importantes pra fazer!E também porque eu confio em você!É um elfo!É mais rápido e ágil que eu!-Responde Siegfried..

-Mas..-Tenta retrucar Shaka.

-Anda logo!-grita Siegfried, apontando pra porta!

Shaka sai resmungando..veste sua manta e some na mata..

-E agora..-Diz siegfried sentando em sua poltrona,tirando uma chave de de seu bolso e abrindo uma gaveta.

Na gaveta há um botão, Siegfried a aperta e a parede à frente se vira..Mostrando uma enorme foto de Hilda e várias coisas sobre ela..e no meio um vidro e uma almofada..Siegfried se aproxima passa o dedo em um sensor, subindo um pequeno pilar e em cima desse pilar um pequeno teclado, Siegfried digita um código e umas luzes vermelhas q haviam em volta do vidro, provavelmente alarme, se apaga e o vidro se abre..

-E agora, a car..-O.o..

-Mas onde está a carta q eu escrevi!-Gritava Siegfried jogando as almofadas pra cima..

-Cartinha,vem pro papai..onde você foi?-Assobiava Sieg parecendo chamar um cachorro..

-Será que entrou um ladrão aqui?-Disse Sieg coçando a cabeça..

-Ladrão, ladrão..peraí..a única ladra que conheço é..

-NICKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!-O grito de Siegfried ecoou na floresta..

**_The End..._'-d**

**PS-**Milo possue um pensamento igual ao meu!É como se fosse eu na história, fora a Nicky..q é uma outra eu!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Mais um capítulo!É que escrevi 2 e meio..O 3°ta em andamento..Espero que estejem gostando..

_**Encontros..**_

**Floresta de Mozoroff..**

-Não acredito que fez isso Nicky!-Dizia uma assustada Emyn, vendo a irmã balançando um carta.

-Se eu não fizer, aquele bundão nun ca fará, ele vai me agradecer..-Sorria vitoriosa Nicky.

-Se não te matar antes..Mas como você tirou a carta daquela fortaleza?-Emyn espantada.

-Truques de ladra..Foi fácil..a essa hora, ele deve ter percebido..Até imagino a cara dele..kkkk-Ria Nicky..

-Tem razão..Deve estar deseperado!kkkkkk-Emyn acompanha a risada..

-Vai entregá-la mesmo à Hilda?-Pergunta Emyn parando de rir.

-Claro que vou!Ela tem que saber que Sig a ama, e coitado dele, se ela não souber, ele vai morre solteiro!-Ria Nicky.

-"-Emyn.

Continuam caminhando, sem reparar que eram observadas..

De repente uma sombra salta sobre Nicky, derrubando-a.

-Ora seu..-.--Nicky irritada levanta e começa a lutar com a sombra, correndo para um lado.

-Ei!-Emyn desesperada.

A sombra segura os braços de Nicky por trás e a empurra ao encontro de uma árvore..Nicky percebe e num ímpeto pisa no tronco com um dos pés e num impulso dá a volta pela cabeça do agressor e fica agora ela as costas de um assustado agressor.Nicky pega seus braços e empurra sua cara e com um pé empurra suas costas ao ancontro do tronco.

Nesse momento Emyn tenta correr na direção onde eles foram, mas algo lhe puxa um dos pés, uma armadilha.Emyn agora está pendurada por um pé e com as mãos tenta levantar o vestido..

-Ora ora, oque temos aqui..uma elfa..-diz uma voz.

-E agoraseu idiota?Quem ta ganhando?-Diz Nicky ainda empurrando o agressor contra a árvore.

-Ai! Ok, você venceu!Me solta, ta doendo..-diz a sombra.

Nicky reconhece a voz e o empurra contra a árvore e o soltando,o fazendo bater a cara.

-Ai! Su..-Foi interrompido por uma Nicky que lhe apontava o dedo na cara e visivelmente nervosa.

-Ele te mandou atrás de mim?Não acredito!-Nicky nervosa.

-Ele se preocupa com você, é seu irmão!-A sombra disse tirando a manta e revelando longos cabelos loiros presos em duas mechas para trás..

-Shaka seu idiota!Sieg também é outro!você veio atrás da carta?-dizia Nicky com os braços cruzados e batendo um dos pés no chão.

-Que carta?-responde um assustado Shaka.

-Ah! não sabe?A carta de amor para Hilda..-responde Nicky.

-De quem?Ó.ò..-Shaka.

-Do meu irmão!-diz Nicky nervosa.

-Ele ama Hilda?-Shaka.

-Ô loiro burro..-Nicky resmunga.

-Você também é loira!-Shaka bravo.

-Mas meu célebro não é minguado como o seu!-Nicky mostra a língua para Shaka.

Ele ia responde mas nesse momento ouvem o grito de Emyn..

-Emyn!Ela tá em perigo!-Nicky ia correr em sua direção seguida de Shaka, mas uma rede cai sobre eles.E vêem um rapaz de cabelos negros que sorri sádicamente e aponta a espada pra eles..

Perto dali,dois andarilhos, um bardo e um clérigo.

-Kyaaaaaaaaa!Se afaste!Alguém me ajude!Nickyyyyyyyyy!

-Milo,ouviu?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Sim,parece que é por ali.-Aponta Milo para um lado e correm.

Estão atrás de um arbusto para observar.

-O que acha Milo?-Kamus.

-Ow!Belas pernas..-Milo leva um pedala de Kamus.

-Oops, digo, dama em perigo!-Corrige Milo.

À frente uma cena estranha..Uma elfa de cabelos vermelhos, pendurada de cabeça para baixo, uma mão tenta segurar o vestido e com a outra usa seu cajado, soltando pequenos raios e um gigante(um homem grande), que tentava pegá-la.

-Chefe!Ela tá jogando raios em mim!TT-choramingava o gigante.

-Deixa de ser mole e pegue-a logo Aldebaram!-Resmungava seu líder, um cara de cabelos curtos, azuis e rebeldes, com os braços cruzados.

-No 3 Milo!1..2..3!-grita Kamus.

-Misty Sphere!-Kamus joga uma esfera q se parte, criando uma névoa.

-O que é isso?-O líder do bando agressor grita!

Antes que pudesse descobrir, Milo começa à tocar seu bandolim, uma música lenta, os agressores sentiram seu olhos pesados, e caíram em um sono..

Milo joga uma adaga que parte a corda que prendia Emyn, ela ia ao chão, se Kamus não a pegasse em seus braços.

-Tudo bem?-Pergunta kamus, cruzando seus olhos aos olhos turqueza de Emyn.

-S-sim!obrigada!-Emyn olhava para os azuis de Kamus.

-Oh ow..Acho q esse encontro vai ser interessante..-Sussurra Milo, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Nicky e Shaka acabavam de se libertar da rede, já que seu agressor parecia cair em um profundo sono..E correm até Emyn.

-Está tudo bem?-Pergunta Nicky preocupada.

-S-sim!Estou..Eles me ajudaram..-Emyn ainda assustada.

-Eles não dormiram com minha canção?-Pergunta Milo para Kamus.

-São elfos, são imunes à bardos..-Responde Kamus.

-Quem são vocês?-Pergunta Nicky.

-Ah! Me desculpe, eu sou Kamus e esse é Milo!-Kamus diz apontando para Milo.

-Somos andarilhos e ouvimos gritos de uma dama em perigo, viemos ajudar!E parece que a bela dama estava acompanhada de outra bela dama!-Milo chavecava as duas..

-"¬¬- Kamus e Shaka.

-"-Emyn e Nicky.

-Err..Ah!Eu me chamo Emyn, elfa-maga, essa é minha meia-irmã Nicky, meia-elfa ladra de 1°e guerreira, e esse é Shaka, elfo guerreiro.

-Prazer!-Dizem em coro.

-E para onde estão indo?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Para Asgard!Aniversário de um amiga!E vocês?-Diz Nicky.

-Estamos sem rumo..vamos para onde dermos..-Responde Kamus.

-Querem ir com a gente?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Acompanhar belas damas?É claro!-Diz Milo piscando o olho..

-"¬¬-Todos..

E voltam para o caminho..atravessando a floresta e conversando animadamente..

Uns 10 min depois..

-Ai..ai..o que aconteceu?Onde estão os elfos?-Pergunta o chefe do bando que agrediu Emyn e cia.

-Tive um sonho tão boom-Espreguiçava-se Aldebaram.

-Seu idiota!Eles escaparam!-O chefe da uns tapas nele.

-Ai, ai chefe, isso dói..TT-Aldebaram.

-Ei Máscara, olhe isso..-Aponta outro rapaz que chegara para o chão, marcas de pegada..

-Sim, sim, muito bom, Shura! Eles estão indo diretamente para nossa área..Pegamos ele lá!Ninguém escapa do melhor ladrão que existe!Eu Máscara da Morte!-Fazendo pose.

-"..hehe-Aldebaram e Shura.

-Vamos idiotas!Temos que aprontar as armadilhas..-Grita MdM.

Nicky e cia, caminham pela trilha..

-Que história era aquela de carta Nicky?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Oras, não sabe da carta que o Sieg escreveu para Hilda, mas não tem coragem de entrgar?Nicky está levando para ela ler e saber o que ele sente por ela!-Responde Emyn.

-E como você tirou ela daquela fortaleza?Isso é coisa de ladra!-Diz Shaka indignado..

-Eu "sou" uma ladra idiota!-Nicky brava.

-Ah é..-Shaka.

-"- Todos.

-E não me chame de idiota sua orelhuda!-Shaka

-Sua orelha é maior que a minha!-Nicky.

Faíscas entre eles..

-São sempre assim?-Kamus pergunta pra Emyn.

-Err..Bem..Você se acostuma.."- Emyn.

-Gostei de vocês!-Diz Milo sorrindo.

-Você gosta de todo mundo!-Kamus.

-"-Emyn.

-Ora su..-Shaka para de repente..

Todos param e observam a imensa e escura floresta que se ergue à frente deles.

-Isso não esta no mapa!-Nicky observa o mapa.

-Ei olhem há uma placa..-Aponta Emyn.

Todos vão ler.."Death Forrest, Cuidado, Bandidos.."

-"-Todos..

-Que tosco!-Milo.

-Vamos, não há outro caminho..-Shaka, caminhando, os outros o acompanham.

**_The End _'-d**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_**Lado Negro **_

**Sion RedDragoon e Death Forrest**

Estavam todos na entrada da enorme floresta que se erguia..

-Err..Então vamos?-Pergunta Shaka..

Os outros concoradm com a cabeça e entram, uma pouco mais à frente, outra placa.."_Cuidado, Aramdilha!"._

-O.o-Todos.

-Mas que diabos é isso?Que idiota colocaria uma placa avisando que há armadilhas!-Nicky irônica.

-E..Onde tem armadilhas aqui?-Emyn, procurando.

Nesse momento ouvem uns estralos, e um tronco amarrado à uma corda vem em direção à Nicky.

-Cuidado!-Shaka pula, empurrando-a, que cai um pouco à frente.

-Ni..-Emyn é interrompida, pois uma rede que cai sobre ela, Kamus e Milo.

-Mas o que é isso?-Kamus.

-Mas veja o lado bom Kamus, estamos presos com uma bela elfa!-Milo leva um pedala de Kamus(a 2°, e vai levar muitos..kkkkk)..

-"-Emyn.

-Ora, ora, nos encontramos denovo!-Uma voz em cima da àrvore.

-Quem é?-Shaka, com o braço um pouco dolorido pela queda.

-O idiota que colocou a placa!-Outra voz.Que leva um tapa da 1° voz!

-Ai chefe..fui sincero..TT-A 2° voz.

-Idiota!Mas..Está estragando minha reputação!Mas deixando de lado, eu sou o melhor ladão de todos os tempos!O incomparável, o poderoso, o lindo.."Máscara da Morte"!-Se revela a voz!

-"-Todos..

-Se preparem!-E pula Máscara, indo atacar Shaka que ainda estava caído.

Nesse Momento, num ímpeto, Nicky dá um salto, ficando entre eles, segurando a espada de MdM com sua adaga e com olhos furiosos!

-Ora sua..-Seus olhos se arregalam e ele enfraquece a força que mantinha a espada..

-S-Sion RedDragoon..-Sussurra..

-Conhece meu pai?-Nicky assustada, abaixando a guarda..

-Quem não conhece o lendário Sion RedDragoon!Ele me salvou a vida uma vez,me lembro até hoje de sua adaga, um dragão com olhos de Rubi..-MdM diz com pose de sabe tdo com as mãos na cintura..

E com um assobio, outros 2 rapazes pulam das sombras.Um rapaz alto,cabelos negros e olhos de lince.

-Sou Shura!-Se apresenta.

E um outro enorme e moreno, com lágrimas nos olhos, o mesmo q tentava pegar Emyn.

-Aldebaran!-Diz, sorrindo e em seguida retira a rede dos outros.

-Me desculpe aquela hora!-Diz para Emyn com um sorriso tímido.

-Não foi nada!Me desculpe os raios também!-Sorri Emyn.Os dois riem.

-Serão meus convidados, bem vindos à minha Death Forrest!Venham.-Diz MdM, guiando-os para uma clareira, onde havia uma fogueira e outros ladrões.

E ali eles passam a noite, comendo e rindo..

No dia seguinte, MdM e os outros vão até à saida da Death Forrest.

-Então parece que é a despedida!-Diz Kamus..

-Venham sempre!-Diz MdM

-Claro!-Todos sorriem.

-Tomem cuidado em Mordor, está cheia de orcs..-Diz Shura.

-Pode deixar!Eles que se preparem!-Nicky fasendo pose de ataque.

E eles caminham ainda acenando para o grupo de ladrões.À frente um enorme vulcão se argue, uma fumaca cinza e um ar avermelhado no topo..

-E lá vamos nóis!-Emyn.

_**Mordor**_

-Ah!O-obrigada por ter me salvo Shaka!-Nicky diz para Shaka.

-N-não foi nada, vc tbm me salvou do ataque do MdM.-Shaka.

-Mas não vai se acostumar!-Shaka provoca.

-Humph!-Nicky lhe dá as costas.

-E-ei!não me deixe falando sozinho!-Shaka bravo.

-"-Os outros.

-Até que MdM e os outros eram legais..-Emyn sorrindo para Kamus.

-É mesmo..-"Que sorriso lindo.." pensou Kamus.

Os viajantes chegaram à entrada de uma caverna.

-Está escuro..-Milo.

-Deixe comigo!-Emyn, pegando seu cajado.

-Light!-E a pedra brilha, mas logo apaga.

-O.o-Orô? falhou..Acho que acabou a pilha..-Emyn, chacoalhando o cajado.

-Use isto..-Kamus lhe entrega uma esfera.

-Obrigada!-Emyn lhe sorri.Ela encosta a esfera em seu cajado, que acende.

-Legal!Pilhas!-Milo..

-Light Sphere!-Kamus pega outra esfera e esta acende qdo ele a põe em sua mão.

-Agora temos 2 luzes, não estará mais tão escuro..Vamos!-Kamus..

-O que foi Shaka?-Pergunta Nicky para um Shaka com uma cara assustada.

-Temos mesmo que entrar aí?-Shaka.

-Porque?É o único caminho!Oras, não me diga que tem medo de escuro!-Nicky responde.

-"¬¬..Err..Bem..-Um Shaka sem jeito, que se assusta quando Nicky lhe estende a mão.

-Vai pega logo,eu ando de mãos dadas com você, já que tem tanto medo..-Nicky, não olhando para Shaka, que sorri e pega sua mão.

Eles entram e hora ou outra se assustam com morcegos.

-Ai!Odeio morcegos!-Emyn.

-Se estiver com medo, pode segurar minha mão Emyn!-Milo, sorrindo maliciosamente e leva um pedala de Kamus.

-"..Estou bem..hehe-Emyn.

-Olhem, luz!-Shaka aponta para a frente.

-É mesmo!Oque será que têm lá!-Kamus.

Eles vão até a luz, ali, uma galeria, com emormes pilares e à frente uma ponte que dá para outra entrada.Iam atravessar qdo ouvem risos..

-Huaahuahuahua..Ora,ora, temos visitas..-Uma enorme sombra se aproxima, ao chegar mais perto, um pequeno orc..

-"¬¬..-Todos.

-O que estão olhando idiotas?-O orc grita alterado.

-Mas que coisa mais feia é você!-Milo com cara de nojo.

-.-°°°°°°-Orc..

E esse solta um grito estridente, em seguida ouvem-se vários de passos, e aparece dezenas, centenas de orcs.

-Oh ow!-Milo dando um passo para trás..

-Ataquem!-Grita o orc e os outros partem pra cima deles.

Emyn fecha os olhos e com um movimento leva o cajado à frente da mão..Uma luz azul sai do chão, Emyn flutua, abre os olhos, e fica em pose de ataque.

-Venham.-Diz em um tom provocante, chamando com o dedo.

4 orcs partem pra cima..

-Fire!-Diz Emyn..a pedra brilha e uma rajada de fogo consome os orcs..e só sobra pó..

Vários orcs olham assustados para ela..

Em outro canto..Kamus também em posição de ataque..

3 orcs o observam..

-Kamus levanta a mão..entre cada vão de há uma esfera, uma de cada cor, vermelho, azul, verde e roxo..

-Purple Sphere!-Kamus joga a roxa em um dos orcs..

O orc observa a esfera, que explode e solta um raio roxo, q o cega..

-Ataquem!- grita ele!

Os outros 2 partem pra cima..Então Kamus joga a esfera vermelha em um deles..

-Fire Sphere!-A chama que sai da esfera, consome um dos orcs.

-Acid Sphere!-Kamus joga a verde, q bate no orc cego, q derrete..

-E agora você..-Diz, olhando para oque sobrou..com um sorriso..

O orc tenta fugir, mas eis que Kamus joga a última esfera.

-Frozen Sphere!-O orc se congelou, um outro orc que lutava com Shaka trombou no orc congelado que cai e se espatifa em vários pedaços..

Milo tocava seu bandolim e as cabeças dos orcs explodiam como chiclete, um deles veio por trás, dando um chute em suas costas, seu bandolim cai..

-Perdeu o brinquediho?E agora bardo?-Um orc ria com ironia..

-E agora..-Milo joga filetes de ferro q cortam as gargantas dos orcs..

-Tenho outro brinquedo..-Ri Milo atirando mais filetes.

Nicky e Shaka cortavam orcs com suas espadas, mas sempre apareciam mais..

-São muitos!-Shaka diz pra Nicky que está de costas pra ele..

-Temos que sair daqui..A ponte, vamos atravessá-la e tentamos derrubar a ponte!-Nicky responde.

-Posso usar magia!-Fala Emyn, que estava perto..

Nicky assobia para Kamus e Milo e faz um sinal com a cabeça para atravessarem a ponte.Eles concordam com a cabeça e todos correm, sendo seguidos por muitos orcs..

Atravessam a ponte, então Emyn pega seu cajado..

-Anda logo, eles estão chegando!-Diz Milo aflito.

-Earth!-Ao dizer isso, a terra começa a tremer..e o tremor atinge a ponte q cai com os orcs..

-Yeah!-Todos pulam!

Emyn que estava perto da ponte, pisa em falso e ia cair no buraco, se Kamus não pegasse em seu braço..

-Segure firme!Eu te levanto..-Diz Kamus puxando-a.

Emyn é erguida e cai em cima de Kamus, e ficam frente-a-frente.

"Como ele é lindo.."-Emyn pensa vendo seu rosto.

"Ela é linda.."-Pensa Kamus..

Ambos coram e Emyn se levante rapidamente..Milo ajuda Kamus..

-Obrigada Kamus..-Diz Emyn sem jeito.

-Tudo bem Emyn?-Pergunta Nicky.

-Err..sim!Vamos!-Emyn começou a andar..

-É o outro lado Emyn..-Diz Shaka..

-Ah! É!-Emyn..

-Tudo bem mesmo?Está vermelha..-Pergunta Nicky..

-C-claro!-Emyn estava indo pro lado contrário denovo..

-Emyn..já disse que taindo pro lado contrário..-Diz Shaka..Todos riem.

-Hehe..-Emyn sorri sem graça..

Eles entram na nova entrada..Mais à frente ouvem vozes..

-My precious..-Uma pequena criatura estava à beira de um abismo, onde corria magma mais abaixo..

-Jogue logo Seiya!Você deve jogar e se livrar da maldição!-Gritava outro ser pequeno com cabelos verdes ao lado de outros dois, um com longos cabelos pretos e roupa chinesa, o outro um loiro.

-Mais orcs?-Pergunta Milo.

-Hobbits!-Dizem Emyn e Kamus ao mesmo tempo.

-Hobo oquê?-Nicky, coçando a cabeça..

-Hobbits!-Diz Shaka agora..

-Já ouvi falar..-Diz Nicky.

-Mas aquele remungando lá na beira é mais feio que os orcs!-Milo faz cara de nojo.

-Depois eu que sou loiro burro..-Shaka diz pra Nicky, que apenas o metralha.

-Er..Vamos perguntar para queles nanicos o que ta acontecendo..-Emyn diz.

-Ei, o que há com aquele ali..-Pergunta Kamus apontando para a criatura encolhida da beira do abismo.

-É que viemos aqui destruir um anel que ameaça a Paz do mundo, mas o pobre Seiya foi possuído e não quer jogar..-Disse o de cabelos verdes, os outros dois concordam com a cabeça.

-Eu dou um jeito!-Diz Nicky, que estava irritada com o comentário de Shaka.

Nicky caminha até Seiya e diz:

-Joga logo isso!

-Não! my precious! você quer roubá-lo de mim!-Diz Seiya..

-Não quero essa porcaria!-Responde Nicky chutando Seiya para o abismo..só se ouve o barulho dele caindo nas lavas..

-O.o-Todos..

-Finalmente alguém teve coragem de fazer isso!-Dizem os três Hobbits levantando as mãos para o alto.

-Mas, oque vamos falar para a Saori?-Pergunta o loiro.

-Podemos dizer que ele escorregou e caiu!-Responde o de roupas chinesas..

-Sim sim!Boa boa!-Diz o de cabelos verdes.

Emyn e cia deixam os três Hobbits para trás e continuam o caminho.

Shaka olha para Nicky..

-Se disser algo jogo você na larva também!-Responde Nicky sem olhar para ele, que não diz nada.

-Olhem, a saída!-Emyn aponta para a claridade mais à frente!

Todos correm e ao saírem respiram fundo e observam a paisagem.

-Finalmente ar puro!-Se espreguiça Kamus.

-Onde estamos?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Leonia e Centauria!-Responde Nicky.

_**The End..'-b**_

Mais um episódio pronto!Aqui eu escrevi algo que queria muito fazer, jogar o Seiya de algum lugar..trágico fim não?Disse que tinha uma surpresa em Mordor..Espero que tenham gostado!Créditos para The Lord of The Rings..rsrs


	5. Chapter 5

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Depois do lado negro da aventura, Death Forrest e Mordor..Nossos viajantes chegam à belos lugares..sem deixar a confusão de lado..

_**Surpresas..**_

**Leonia e Centauria**

Nossos viajantes observam maravilhados a paisagem..Um belo campo, com algumas árvores frutíferas e alguns animais correndo no pasto, ovelhas..

-Que lindinhoooooo!-Nicky e Emyn mexem em um filhote de ovelha que se aproxima e cheiram os visitantes..

-Estão perdidos?-Uma voz atrás deles..

-Somos viajantes à caminho de Asgard, estamos de passagem!-Responde Kamus..

-Ah sim!Sou Aioros!Eu e meu irmão somos donos dessas terras, se quiserem, passem a noite conosco!Em nossa casa!Está entardecendo..Será um prazer termos visitas!-Disse o rapaz, sorrindo.Alto, pele bronzeada, olhos verdes e cabelo castanho, curtos e cacheados, um rosto muito simpático.

Aioros assobia e aparecem alguns cavalos, belos e negros.

-Por favor, podem montar..-Diz sorrindo.

-Que lindo!Nunca vi cavalos assim!-Emyn encantada.

-São típicos apenas aqui de Leonia e Centaura!-Responde Aioros, acariciando um deles.

Todos sorriem e iam montando, Nicky monta em um cavalo, quando ia andar, um pássaro voa em frente à ele, assustando o cavalo, que empina e derruba Nicky. Ia de encontro ao chão se mãos suaves não a segurassem.

Nicky observa o rosto de seu salvador..

"Nossa..nunca havia prestado atenção em seus olhos..São lindos.."

-Está bem?-Pergunta Shaka.

-S-sim!Obrigada..-Responde Nicky ainda assustada e vermelha com seus pensamentos.

-Não vai mais me jogar na lava?-Pergunta Shaka.

-Por enquanto não!-Responde Nicky, dando-lhe as costas e montando novamente.

-Nunca andei em um cavalo!Legal!-Um alegre Milo.

E eles partem pelo pasto, sendo seguidos pelas ovelhas que andam em fila, chegando à uma bela casa,parecia mais um castelo, no meio do campo, branco e com o telhado vermelho, difícil não reparar em sua beleza, dividida pela natureza..Quando chegam perto, um rapaz, cortava lenha.

-Aioria!Temos visita!-Grita Aioria.

-Oh!Que bom!Sejam bem vindos!-Sorria Aioria, bem parecido com seu irmão.

-Podem entrar, vou prender as ovelhas..-Diz Aioria.

Eles entram junto com Aioria!Que lhes apresenta a casa e aonde eles dormiriam..Todos se acomodam, Nicky dormiria com Emyn em um quarto, e os meninos em outro..

À noite, eles vão comer, Aioria e Aioros capricharam no banquete, carne assada, salada, pão, batata e frutas..

-Comida caseira...-Babava Milo, com lágrimas de felicidade nos olhos.

-Vocês são príncipes não?-Pergunta Kamus.

-Ser.. Somos, mas não gostamos que nos chamem assim..somos apenas Aioros e Aioria, o povo sabe disso, por isso, nem empregados temos, gostamos de viver assim, nós por nós..-Diz Aioria sorrindo..

-Podem se servir!-Diz Aioros trazendo uma panela com sopa.

Todos comem e conversam animadamente, depois vão tomar vinho à frente da lareira..E conversam mais ainda..

-Ah!Estão indo ao aniversário da princesa Hilda?Nós vamos, mas depois, temos coisa a resolver antes..-Diz Aioros.

-Vamos dormir?Está tarde e Milo ta babando em mim!-Diz Kamus mostrando um Milo babando em seu ombro.

-Quem mandou ele come demais, ficou com sono!-Ri Shaka.

Todos riem.

-Já está tarde mesmo..vamos dormir..-Diz Aioros.

Todos dizem boa noite e entram em seus quartos, todos dormem, menos Kamus, que pensava em Emyn, em seus olhos..

"O que está pensando Kamus!Você é um clérigo, não deve!"-Kamus virava de um lado para outro..

" 'Você pode largar quando quiser a sina de clérigo!' "-As palavras de Milo não saiam de sua mente.

Kamus levanta da cama, precisava de ar, abre a porta, e antes de sair, da mais uma olhada no quarto.Um Shaka dormindo profundamente e um Milo todo espalhado na cama..

-"- Kamus..

Kamus caminhava pelo corredor, em uma janela, a lua, cheia e clara, iluminava o corredor..

"Emyn.."-Pensa Kamus, nesse momento ele ouve passos..

Quando se vira vê Emyn caminhando em sua direção.

-Não consegue dormir?-Ia perguntando Kamus, quando Emyn agarra em seu pescoço e lhe beija..

Outra cena engraçada..Uma Emyn agarrada no pescoço de um Kamus, que assustado chacoalhava os braços, sem saber o que fazer..Ele pega nos ombros de Emyn e a afasta..olha em seus olhos..

"Porque ela fez isso?Que olhos lindos.."Pensa Kamus..

Nesse momento Emyn acorda e olha para Kamus.

-Hunn..Banana?

"É sonâmbula.."¬¬.."-Pensa Kamus..

-Ah!Kamus?O que aconteceu?To sonambulando de novo?-Emyn esfregando os olhos..

-Ah!Sim, você veio andando e me deu um susto!-Disfarça Kamus..

-Oh!Desculpe..acho que vou voltar e dormir..Boa noite Kamus..-Sorri Emyn, se virando e voltando ao quarto.

"Meu primeiro beijo.."-Kamus pensa tocando em seu lábios.."Não!Oque está pensando Kamus!Ela estava dormindo, não confunda.."-Desanimado volta à seu quarto.

No dia seguinte todos acordam e tomam café da manhã feito pelos príncipes..

-O que foi Kamus..parece triste..-Pergunta Milo com a boca cheia..

-Deve ser porque dei um susto nele ontem à noite..Sonambulei denovo..-Mika explicou..

Kamus estava vermelho..

-Febre?-Milo coloca a mão na testa dele..

-Me deixa!-Kamus afasta a mão de Milo.

-Er...Vamos andando?-Nicky diz pra tenta disfarçar..

-É já tá na hora..-Diz Shaka.

Os viajantes acabam de comer e se despedem dos dois irmãos..

-Então, obrigado!Esperamos encontrá-los denovo em Asgard!-Shaka diz.

-Claro!Nos encontramos!Tomem cuidado em Amazone's Ville..-Diz Aioria.

-Pode deixar!-Emyn responde..

_**Amazone's Ville**_

E eles partem, deixano Leonia e Centauria para trás..

-São legais e cozinham muito bem!SE não fossem homens..eu me casava com eles!-Diz Milo..

-"¬¬-Todos..

Caminham pelo campo até chegarem à um bambuzal.

-Esse lugar não me é estranho..-Milo coça a cabeça.

-É a entrada da Amazone's Ville..-Diz Nicky.

-Amazone's Ville?-Milo se assusta..

-Algum problema?-Pergunta Emyn.

-Err..um amigo me trouxe uma vez, ele usou teletransporte..Belas mulheres..-Diz Milo.

-"¬¬-Todos..

E eles entram no bambuzal..

Iam andando, quando algo corta o ar rapidamente, raspando no ombro de Shaka, que se corta.

-O que é isso!Está bem Shaka?-pergunta Kamus..

-É uma armadilha!-Grita Shaka.Nesse momento vários filetes de bambú voam na direção deles..

Kamus joga uma esfera violeta que se transforma em escudo, protegendo ele e seus amigos..

-Estão em cima dos bambus..Amazonas druidas..-Diz Nicky..

Sim, agora eles podiam ver, várias pessoas com roupas chinesas e chapéu chinês cobrindo o rosto pendurados nos bambús..O ataque cessa e uma das pessoas desce, se aproximando deles..Ela tira o chapéu ..

-Shunrei!-Grita Milo.

-Milo!-Diz Shunrei.

-Sim sou eu!Esses são meus amigos, estamos indo para Asgard, e temos que areavessar por aqui..-Diz Milo.

-Se são seus amigos, são nossos..Me desculpem, pensamos que eram invasores..-Se desculpa Shunrei.

-Sem problema!-Responde todos.

-Vamos para a vila!A Mestra ficará feliz em ter visitas..-Shunrei faz sinal para as outras amazonas descerem e irem avisar que teriam visitas.Elas acenam com a cabeça e vão.

Todos seguem Shunrei pelo bambuzal, chegando à um lugar cheio de rosas e outras flores, junto às cabanas de palha e várias amazonas.

Uma delas, uma ruiva, se aproxima de Milo.

-Marin!-Diz Milo, mas esse leva um tapa dela, que se vira e vai bufando.

-Não mercia isso..-Diz Milo com a mão no rosto.Nessa hora outra se aproxima, uma de cabelos verdes..

-Shina!-Milo tenta lhe dar um abraço.

-O que você teve com ela?-Shina dá um tape em Milo e sai bufando também.

-Não mereceu esse também?-Diz Kamus.

-Não, esse eu mereci..-Milo sem graça..Todos riem..

Nicky olha o ombro de Shaka, que está sangrando..

-Está machucado..-Ela rasga um pedaço de sua blusa, pega algumas folhas, amassa e coloca no ombro de Shaka, amarrando com força.

"As vezes ela é um doce..nunca vi esse seu lado.."-Shaka pensa, enquanto Nicky cuida de seu machucado.

"Ela até que é bonita.."-Pensa enquanto observa seu rosto.

-Mestra os espera..-Diz Shunrei levando até a cabana do meio, cheia de rosas..Entrando, observam uma pessoa de costas, vestindo um quimono roxo, com pequenas flores brancas, ombros de fora, cabelos azulados e presos com com umas presilhas com flores..

-Que bela mestra..-Diz Milo.

-Que bom que me achou bela, senhor Milo, sempre ouço sobre você, e sempre quis conhecê-lo, meu rapaz..-"A" Mestra se vira, está com um leque tampando sua boca.

-?o?-Todos.

-"¬¬-Milo.

-Te achei um gato!-Tira o leque de sua boca e tenta agarrá-lo!

-Socorro!Me ajudem em vez de rirem!-Milo tentava se livrar "da" Mestra, que tentava beijá-lo

-Me chame de Afrodite, meu amor..-Tentava beijá-lo.

-Err..Senhor, digo Senhorita Afrodite, acho que temos que ir andando, temos um casamento, e um longo caminho..-Diz Nicky.

-Ahhhhhhhhh..Mas, mas..Tudo bem, mas espero que volte senhor Milo.-Diz Afrodite com uma lágrima no olho..

-"¬¬..Valeu Nicky..-Sussurra Milo, Nicky pisca o olho.

-Shunrei, leve-os até a divisa..-Diz Afrodite.

-Sim Senhora!Vamos?-Shunrei os guia.

-Nos encontramos de novo querido..-Afrodite pisca para Milo.

-Errr..Claro..-Milo sente um arrepio nessas palavras."Espero que não..não sou chegada em homem!Pior ainda uma Dragg.."-Pensa Milo.

Shunrei os guia até a saída da vila, dando de frente para o mar..

-Então nos despedimos aqui..-Sorri Shunrei..

-Adeus..-Todos dizem enquanto ela volta para a vila..

-Que Lindo! Pôr do Sol..-Emyn maravilhada com a vista, e realmente estava lindo..O mar, as ondas e mais à frente, o sol, ainda pela metade..

-É mesmo..- sorri Kamus ao seu lado.."Já me decidi, não vou voltar com essa decisão"-Pensa enquanto olha para Emyn.

-O braço ainda tá doendo?-Nicky pergunta preocupada.

-Não, está melhor, as amazonas passaram um remédio à base de rosas, e..obrigado de novo..-Sorri Shaka, Nicky também sorri..

-Sem brigas agora?Tava me acostumando..-Milo leva outro pedala de Kamus..

Emyn ri, logo os três riem..

-Agora, vamos para Aquária..-Diz Nicky, pegando uma concha.

-Err..agora?-Pergunta Emyn, um pouco angústiada.

-Sim, porquê?Você está preocupada com Aquária desde que partimos..-Nicky responde.

-Sabe o que é..-Emyn puxa Nicky para um canto.

-É que recebi uma carta de amor de Julian Solo, ele quer que eu seja noiva dele, e quer minha resposta..-Emyn fala sem jeito.

-...hihihihihi-ri Nicky.

-Não ria!Estou preocupada, não lhe respondi, e isso faz uns 5 meses..-Emyn com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Desculpe, desculpe, não é o que você quer não é..-Nicky diz apontando para Kamus.

-Sim, não quero, mas não é por Kamus, ou talvez seja..mas quando percebeu?-Emyn assustada.

-Sou sua irmã..-Sorri Nicky.

-Não diga à ele, não tenho certeza..-Pede Emyn.

-Pode deixar..-Pisca Nicky.

-Agora vou avisar que estamos aqui..-Nicky pega a concha, diz algumas palavras e a joga no mar.

Logo eles vêem uma bolha saindo do mar, e dentro delas uma mulher, loira, vestida com roupas de marinheiro..

-Srta Nicky, Sr Julian Solo os espera..-Diz fazendo uma reverência.

-Claro!Obrigada Tetis!-Sorri Nicky.

-Ow!Olá princesa..digo sereia..-Pisca Milo.Tetis apenas o olha, e vira o rosto sem mudar a fisionomia séria.

-Vamos?-Diz, abrindo a mão, fazendo uma bolha cobrir eles e levá- los ao fundo do mar..

Vários peixes, ráias, golfinhos, povos e lulas , nadavam com eles..Mais ao fundo, vêem outra bolha, beeeeeem maior, com uma mansão dentro..Eles entram nessa bolha..E Tetis os guia para dentro..

**_The End_..'b**

Mais um capítulo tem fim..Foi um pouco comprido e talvez sem muito sentido, desculpem..sou uma escritora confusa..a imagem está na minha mente, mas não saem em palavras..Aqui podemos ver que os sentimentos dos personagens vão mudando..No próximo capítulo, muitas surpresas e muito love love..S2..Créditos para o filme chinês "Lovers" pelas cenas dos bambús, "Piratas no Caribe pelos tapas em Milo..E à minha querida(o) Nuriko de Fushigui Yuugi, no qual me inspirei para o Afrodite, eu ia fazer um Afrodite meio Priscila, a Rainha do deserto, ma sachei que ia forçar um pouco..

Não espero reviews, espero apenas que estajam gostando..

bjnhos..


	6. Chapter 6

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

Finalmente, chegam ao castelo de Julian Solo, o rei dos Oceanos..

Muitas surpresas nesse capítulo..

_**Baile**_

**Em Atlantis, no castelo de Julian Solo..**

Todos acompanham Tetis até a porta do grande salão..Onde Julian Solo os esperava.

-Sejam bem-vindos ao meu castelo!-Diz Solo,com um sorriso e abrindo os braços, mostrando a imensidão de seu castelo..

-Srta Nicky..-Pega e beija a mão de Nicky..

-Julian!Qto tempo!-Nicky pula e abraça Solo..

-Uns 8 anos talvez..Você cresceu!e está uma bela dama!-Sorri Solo.

-Que almofadinha..-resmunga Milo para Kamus e Shaka, que riem, mas logo se viram sérios..

-Ah!Julian!Esses são Kamus e Milo, eles nos salvaram de uma armadilha e estão conosco, e Shaka, você deve se lembrar dele..-Aponta Nicky para seus amigos.

-Ah sim,sejam bem-vindos e Shaka, não mudou muito..Um pouco mais alto talvez..-responde Solo.

-Prazer!-Dizem em coro Kamus e Milo.

-Acho que cresci sim!Você também não mudou nada Julian!-Diz Shaka sorrindo.

-Ah!Emyn!Minha princesa flamejante!Q bom que veio!-Disse Solo também beijando a mão de Emyn.

-"..Pois é né..-Responde Emyn, um pouco corada.

-"Princesa flamejante"?Blehrg!-Resmunga Milo em voz baixa.E leva um pedala de Kamus!

-Ah! Sim, hoje haverá um baile para comemorar!Tetis, levem as damas para se trocarem..-Diz Solo.

-Sim senhor.-Responde Tetis fazendo uma reverência e levando Emyn e Nicky para um quarto.

-E senhores, vou-lhes mostrar os seus quartos..Providênciarei roupas para o baile também.-Diz Solo com um sorriso.

-NÃOOOOOOO!Me recuso a usar isto!-ouve-se gritos de um dos quartos..

-Mas Nicky..Essa é uma festa de gala..É melhor vestir..-Dizia Emyn já vestida e acabando de arrumar o cabelo..

-Mas porque vestido!Não gosto!-Reclamava Nicky.

-", Vamos logo, eu te ajudo..-Emyn tentava acalmar Nicky.

-Ok, ok, você venceu..eu uso, mas só hoje..você sabe que odeios essas roupas..-Diz Nicky..

No salão, já muitos convidados, a maioria elfos-marinhos.Apenas Milo,Kamus e Shaka de não elfos-marinhos..

Estavam bem vestidos, com roupas que lembrava a de marinheiros, blusa branca e calça vermelha..

-Até que fiquei bonitão com essa roupa pomposa!-Dizia um feliz Milo.

-"¬¬-Kamus e Shaka.

Estavam à beira da mesa, Kamus com um copo de coquitel, Shaka com um salgadinho e Milo com um prato cheio.

-Êta comida boa!E lindas elfas..-dizia um Milo com a boca cheia e piscando para um grupo de elfas-marinhas que riem envergonhadas..

-"¬¬-Kamus e Shaka.

As trombetas tocam.

-Anunciando Srta Emyn e Srta Nicky!-Dizia o porta voz da escada.

Emyn entra 1°,com um vestido azul-céu veludo com babados brancos tipo medieval com os ombros de fora e mangas longas e abertas nas pontas, cabelos presos em um coque(não sei escrever isso") e duas mechas soltas na frente, uma coroa de brilhantes enfeitava o topo.Desce as escadas graciosamente.

-Quer um babador Kamus?-Provoca Milo que havia percebido a cara de pastel de Kamus ao ver Emyn chegar.

-"¬¬, Cala boca!-Fuzila Kamus.

-Meu!estão lindas mesmo!-Diz Milo babando também.

-"¬¬-Kamus e Shaka.

Nicky vem em seguida meio que cambaleando, não sabia andar direito com salto, um vestido também medieval com os ombros de fora, vermelho veludo com babados brancos, mangas curtas e luva branca até o cotovelo, cabelos soltos, apenas duas mechas torcidas e presas com uma presilha.

"_Meu Deus!É a mesma Nicky?Nunca a vi de cabelos soltos.."-_pensava Shaka enquanto deixava o petisco que comia cair..

Nicky chegava ao último degrau quando tropeça e iria ao chão, se não fosse amparada por mãos gentis, que não lhe eram estranhas.Seu coração despara..

-É a segunda vez!Não vá se acostumar..Como você é desatrada!-Dizia seu salvador.

-S-Shaka!-Levanta Nicky assustada e vermelha, ajeitando o vestido.

-Não enche!-Vira nervosa, mostrando-lhe a língua e indo até a mesa, onde estava Emyn comendo,junto com Kamus e Milo.

-Devia agradecer Shaka.."-Diz Emyn, comendo um doce.

-Não enche você também!Ele me salvou porque quis!-Suspira Nicky, com uma cara triste..

-Nicky..-Emyn

-Posso falar com você Emyn?-Chega Solo lhe estendendo a mão.

-Errr...Julian?-Emyn.

-É rápido!-Sorri Solo.

-T-tudo b-bem-Emyn sem jeito.

E foram os dois para um canto do salão.

"_O que será que ele quer com Emyn.."-_Pensava Kamus, e foi atras deles disfarçadamente com um copo de drink.

-A comida é ótima não?-Diz Milo com a boca cheia.

-"..Err..-Nicky

-Sabe Emyn..eu queria saber se..-Dizia Solo meio sem jeito.

Emyn estava desesperada, queria sumir dali..De repente..Splash..

-Ow!Desculpe, como sou desatrado!Te molhei Emyn!Vou te ajudar a se limpar!-Disse Kamus com um copo de drink vazio.

-Eu não me..-Foi interrompida por um Kamus que pisca o olho e a puxa de lá..

-Err..Emyn..?-Solo.

Kamus leva Emyn até a varanda, na verdade ele não derrubara nada em Emyn,era apenas uma desculpa para tirá-la de lá,na varando..um cenário único, a lua tinha seu céu dividido por inúmeros peixes, nem parecia estarem no fundo do mar, água nítida, peixes, corais..

-Uaaaaaaa!Que lindo!-Dizia Emyn maravilhada.

-É mesmo, estamos mesmo no fundo do mar? O Sr Solo realmente tem um belo reino!-Diz Kamus também maravilhado.Emyn concorda com a cabeça.

-Err..Obrigada, como sabia que eu queria sair de lá?-Pergunta Emyn corada, sem olhar para Kamus.

-B-bem, percebi pelo seu jeito..Temos que reparar essas coisas da pessoa que gost..-Ia dizendo Kamus sem perceber, e pára ao ver que Emyn corou mais, corando também.

-Você iria dizer que gosta de mim?-Emyn se aproxima de Kamus.

Ela fica frente à frente com ele, Kamus olha para os olhos azul-turqueza de Emyn, mais belos e nítidos que as águas do mar..

-Bom..é que..-Num ímpeto e perdido nos olhos de Emyn, Kamus lhe beija.Emyn com as mãos no peito de Kamus e ele segurando sua cintura.

Um beijo leve, mas demorado..Parecia durar séculos..

No salão um emburrado Shaka estava comendo outro petisco, enquanto observava a movimentação.

-Não vai chamá-la para dançar?-Milo pergunta, chegando com um drink nas mãos.

-Porque deveria?-Ataca Shaka.

-É que você não o fizer..outro fará..-Diz Milo apontando para um canto, onde um elfo-marinho passa uma cantada uma em Nicky,que está aparentemente nervosa.

-Me dá isso!-Shaka tira o drink da mão de Milo e toma tudo, devolvendo apenas o copo vazio, e sai em seguida.

-Ei!-Tenta em vão reclamar Milo.

-Olá gatinha, digo sereia!-Milo chavecava uma elfa..

-Olá bardo..-Ela se vira..

-Quer dançar?-Milo lhe sorri sedutor..

-Claro!-A elfa estende a mão e vão para o meio do salão.

**Legenda:**

_itálico_**-**pensamento Nicky

_itálico sublinhado_pensamento Shaka

**_itálico negrito:_**ambos

-Srta, não quer dançar comigo?-Dizia um elfo-marinho todo metido para Nicky.

-Err...-Nicky nervosa.

-Por acaso está sozinha?Então dance comigo..-Insistia o elfo.

-Bem, é que..

-Ela está comigo!-Shaka chega para o espanto dos dois.

-Vamos dançar?-Shaka estende a mão para Nicky, q aceita e vai para o meio do salão com Shaka.

-"¬¬-elfo-marinho.

-Porque me ajudo?Poderia ter me deixado lá!Vai querer cobrar por ter me ajudado?-Retrucava Nicky, um pouco corada e irritada.

-Nada, apenas queria dançar..-Responde Shaka corado e sem olhar para Nicky.

Começa a tocar uma música romântica..Shaka e Nicky dançam, como se não tivesse mais ninguém com eles.

Dançam como se soubessem cada passo um do outro, a virada, o encontro das mãos, os pés..Em um dado momento ele solta ela com uma mão e em seguida a puxa,Nicky volta rodando(não sei se entenderam a dança..não sou boa para explicar isso), ficando cara-a-cara com Shaka, seus azuis cruzam com os violetas dela..Ambos coram..

"_O que ta acontecendo comigo?Desde quando me sinto tão vulnerável perto dele?"_

_"Porque estou corando?Desde quando me sinto assim perto dela?quero tanto protegê-la.."_

Estavam frente à frente, olho no olho, disfarçam e continuam a dança..

Em dado momento da dança, ele segura em sua cintura e a abaixa, ficando com o rosto perto..

_"Desde quando?Quando ele me salvo da queda de escada?"_

_"Porque me sinto assim?Quando começou?Quqndo a vi descendo as escadas?"_

_"Não, antes..Quando ele me salvou da queda de cavalo em Leonia e Centauria?Será q quando ele me salvo da armadilha em Death Forrest?Não.."_

_"Quando ela cuido do meu machucado na Vila das Amazonas?Não, quando ela me salvo do ataque do Máscara da Morte?Não.."_

Shaka a levanta pela cintura em um movimento rápido, ficando novamente, frente-a-frente com Nicky.Seus azuis se encontram novamente com os violetas dela..Seus corações disparam..E nesse momento descobrem o que sentiam..

_"Foi.."_

_"antes.."_

Seus corações disparam, tiveram certeza nesse momento do que sentiam, mas sempre negaram..

_**"Sempre te amei, nunca aceitei..Não vou mais negar..Pra sempre quero te amar.."**_

E sem se importar com o momento, sem se importar com os outros, Shaka aproxima seu rosto ao de Nicky, q cerra os olhos, seus lábios se encontram, para um doce e prolongado beijo.Sempre quiseram..Não podiam mais negar o que sentiam..Deixaram o medo de lado..Eram um só naquele momento..

Enquanto isso na varanda..Kamus e Emyn se afastam um pouco para respirar..

-K-Kamus, é permitido?Você não é um clérigo?-Sussura Emyn.

-Era..-Responde serenamente Kamus.

-Era?Quando largou?-Se assusta Emyn.

-No momento que descobri o amor, no momento em que te conheci, no momento em que me perdi em seus azuis..-Kamus sorri.

Emyn, envergonhada abaixa o rosto..Kamus, delicadamente levanta seu queixo com as pontas dos dedos e olha em seus olhos..

-Te amo..-sussurra Kamus.

Dessa vez foi Emyn que se perde nos azuis de Kamus..Olhos ternos, cheio de amor..E não resiste à outro beijo..Emyn fica nas pontas dos pés e beija Kamus..Somente a lua e os habitantes marinhos eram a platéia de um doce e verdadeiro amor..

Mas não estavam sozinhos..Na porta de vidro que dá para a varanda..Um rosto..uma lágrima..e um sorriso..

-Quer que eu o mate senhor?-Diz uma voz feminina segurando sua espada na bainha..

-Não Tetis..Não posso evitar..Sabia que ela não me amava, senti quando eu a vi, Kamus é um bom rapaz..-Responde Solo, limpando suas lágrimas.

-Mas senhor..-tentava protestar Tetis..-Não a ama?Vai deixar ela amar outro?E sua felicidade?-Protestava Tetis.

-A amo, mas minha maior felicidade é vê-la feliz..Não posso obrigá-la a me amar..Não mandamos em nossos corações, muito menos à de outras pessoas..Talvez..eu a amava..talvez em um passado..nunca me dei conta disso..-Disse Solo..

-Senhor..-Tetis triste..

-Me chame de Julian..Talvez eu deva dar mais valor à quem realmente se preocupa comigo..-Solo estende a mão à Tetis com um sorriso..

-Dança comigo Tetis?-Disse-lhe Solo.

-M-mas senhor, digo Julian, sou apenas uma chefe de sua guarda real..-Cora Tetis, evitando olhar para os olhos de Solo.

-Não, você é mais que isso, é minha amiga..Talvez o amor se cure com outro amor, não?-Sorri Solo.

Tetis aceita a mão que Solo lhe estende com um meigo sorriso, ele estava certo, ela sempre o amou, mas preferia vê-lo feliz, mesmo amando Emyn..Entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas ao contrário de Solo, seu amor parecia ser correspondido agora..

**The End...**

E aí?Gostaram?É pra provar que não sou apenas uma escritora de pastelão..Sei escrever cenas românticas tbm!Estava muito empolgada quando escrevi essa cena, devo confessar que essa foi o 2° capítulo, escrevi bem no começo, pra poder ter uma idéia de como poderia prosseguir com cada casal..Minha imooto quase morreu quando leu..rsrs..Dessa vez eu queria reviews, PLEASE!Quero saber a reação de quem leu!

Ao som de BSB "What's Makes You Different" (no refrão)na hora que Emyn e Nicky descem as escadas ,X-Japan "Tears" nos momentos Emyn e Kamus..James Blunt "You're Beautfiul" na dança de Nicky e Shaka e "Cry" para a conversa de Solo e Tetis..Ouçam enquanto lêem as respectivas cenas..Escrevi enquanto ouvia elas..Têm tudio à ver..

Dessa vez, nenhum crédito..fui eu que inventei essas cenas..talvez créditos para as músicas,que me inspiraram..


	7. Chapter 7

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava **__**perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**__**

_**Um aniversário para ir..**_

**Ainda no castelo de Julian..**

Milo, que dançava com uma elfa, observa os casais, Kamus-Emyn, Nicky-Shaka e Tetis-Julian, sorri..

"Eles merecem.."-Pensa Milo..

E assim, continuam até o final da festa, quando todos vão embora, restando apenas os casais e Milo..Estavam todos na varanda, observando o céu-mar..

-O que você queria me dizer Julian?-Pergunta Emyn, abraçada com Kamus..

-Deixa pra lá, não preciso perguntar, se está feliz, também estou..-Responde Julian, que olha para Tetis e sorri, ela também sorri para ele..

Nicky estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Shaka..Milo apenas olhava para o céu-mar e sorria..

Todos ficaram por um tempo, mas logo foram dormir..

No dia seguinte..Todos prontos para partir!

-Obrigado por emprestar as roupas e pela carona!-Diz Nicky para Julian..

Estavam todos com roupas parecidas com a da festa anterior, só que novas, não iam com a mesma roupa por motivos óbvios..

-Sem problemas!-Sorri Solo, cobrindo Tetis com o casaco de frio.

-Está com frio também Nicky?-Pergunta Shaka, cobrindo Nicky também..

-Estou com frio, me cobrer Kamus..-Milo tira um sarro e leva um pedala, só que agora de Emyn..

-Oops, me acostumei vendo o Kamus fazendo e queria tentar..-Emyn rindo..Todos riem..

A paisagem marinha havia mudado, agora podiam ver gelo, pinguins, ursos polares..Estavam na região fria..

A bolha volta à superfície e o que eles vêem é muita neve, gelo, e uma mansão acima..

**Finalmente Asgard..**

Estavam no porto de Asgard, onde Hilda e seus servos os esperavam..

-Sejam bem-vinos e obrigada por virem..-Sorri Hilda, guiando-os para sua mansão..

Nesse momento, em Hopea..Um deseperado guerreiro andava de um lado para o outro resmugando, enquanto um elfo de cabelos violeta o observava..

-Já faz 3 dias que você está andando de um lado para o outro..Estou cansando, Siegrifried.-Disse o elfo de cabelos violeta.

-Ah!Já sei Mú!Me leve à Asgard!Vou empedir Nicky de entregar a carta!-Diz Siegfried.

-Você que manda..-Assim Mú segura Siegfried e os teletransporta.

Em Asgard, dentro da mansão, Hilda os leva para o salão de festa, onde já havia vários convidados, entre eles, Aioria e Aioros, que os comprimenta, muitos elfos, magos, humanos..

-Fiquem à vontade..-Diz Hilda.

-Ah!Hilda, uma carta para você..-Diz Nicky, esticando a mão..Nesse momento, Siegfried e Mú caem em cima dela..

-Ai!-Grita Nicky, saindo de baixo deles, ajudada por Shaka.

-Nicky!Onde está a carta!Me devolva..-Siegfried vermelho..Nicky aponta o dedo para Hilda, que lia a carta..

-Hilda..Err..Bem..Siegfried ficava mais vermelho..

-Sieg..Não sabia que você..-Hilda corre e abraça Sieg, que fica mais vermelho.

-Disse que ele ia me agradecer!-Nicky com cara de vitória..

-Venha Sieg!Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa..-Hilda arrasta Sieg para uma sala, seguidos por Emyn e companhia..

Ao abrir a porta, uma sala com uma enoooooooooooorme foto de Siegfried..e em volta, muitas coisa sobre ele..

-"¬¬..Já vi isso em algum lugar..-Nicky, Shaka, Emyne Mú..

-Que doente..-Milo..

-Oh!Hilda..Eu T Amo!-Sieg abraça Hilda..

Os outros saem..

-Vamos dançar Emyn?-Kamus oferece a mão à Emyn, que aceita..

-Hum!-Nicky estica o braço para Shaka, que sorri, pega e a leva para dançar..

-E agora?-Milo olha para Mú..

-Não sei quanto à você, mas eu vou comer..-Diz Mú indo para a mes ade comidas..

-Hehe..-Milo.

-Oi bonitão, disse que íamos nos encontrar?-Uma voz atrás dele e uma mão em seu ombro.

"Essa voz.."-Milo suava frio.

Quando ele se vira, é Afrodite , que o agarra e leva para dançar..

-AHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGGGG!-O grito ecoa pelo salão..

Todos riem, e logo voltam à dançar..

Kamus e Emyn, Shaka e Nicky se beijam..Sieg com Hilda, ainda abraçados na sala..Mú comendo..Milo tentando fugir de Afrodite que o agarra..

Casais felizes..E Milo..bem..pra Milo nem tanto..Se bem que depois, Afrodite o leva para sua vila, e ele se torna o senhor das Amazonas, para a felicidade de Milo, Afrodite não é ciumento..

Siegfried e Hilda se casam e ele vai morar com ela em Asgard..Tetis e Julian também se casam..Vivendo felizes no mar, e tiveram vários filhos..

Nicky e Shaka, continuam com suas brigas, mas felizes..Emyn e Kamus também felizes, ele vai morar em Hopea e juntos criam magias..

Máscara da Morte, continua "tentando " ser o melhor ladrão de todos os tempos..Aioros e Aioria se casam com lindas pastoras e vivem felizes em Leonia e Centauria..

E os Hobbits..bom deixa eles lá..Seiya voltou para sua casa, para a felicidade de Saori e a infelicidade de seus amigos..

Porquê eu o ressussitei?Oras..Seiya é imortal..E se eu matar ele, como vou maltratá-lo..kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk...

()0()0()

_**The Really The End..**_

Odeio finais.. não sou boa com isso..acho que ficou bobo, mas não tenho outra idéia..

Espero que tenham gostado dessa minha 1° e maluca fict..

Agradeço à todos que leram..À anashi, fiquei super feliz de receber uma reviews sua!E Mika..querida imooto..pode esperar que vou escrever outras ficts..

bjnhos...Pure-Petit Cat..


End file.
